Mirafreed Week 2016!
by wolfiecaw
Summary: Mirafreed has a week! And get ready for more crazy drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I LIED! I came back with Fairy Tail Weeks in January, not February. But still... I actually made Mirafreed Week. I officially made a week. And here it is! I'm so excited! HAPPY MIRAFREED WEEK!**

Day 1- Crush

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked Mirajane. They were quietly talking while crouching underneath the bar counter in Fairy Tail.

"Um… well… you see, I have a crush on someone…" Mira whispered, with a small blush on her face. Lucy stared at Mirajane. She chuckled a bit.

"Mira, it's not April yet. I'm not buying it. Last April Fool's Day, you said you liked Nab." Lucy said.

"I'm not lying!" Mira whisper-yelled, starting to transition into Satan Soul. However, Mira still maintained the blush.

"Okay okay! Geez! So, who do you like?" Lucy asked, smirking. Lucy didn't expect Mira, the hardcore shipper, to have a crush herself. And now it was payback time.

"F… F… Freed…" Mira whispered.

"WHAT?! FREED?! PFFFT! MIRA, YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" Lucy yelled for the whole guild to hear. She then continued to yell

"HEY EVERYONE! MIRAJANE LOVES FREED! MIRA LOVES FREEEEEEED!" After this, Lucy made a run for it, leaving a half angry and half embarrassed Mira under the counter. The muttering started. Mira just wanted to dissolve into the ground. Her crush had just been revealed. _What am I going to doooo?!_ Mira fretted. Mira lay down on the floor for a while, and tried to tell herself this was all just a dream. Until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mira, it's Lisanna. By the way, Freed and the rest of the Raijinshuu aren't heere, remember? They're on a job. So Elf-nii-chan and I will make sure no one says a thing!" Mira smiled.

-The Next Day-

Mira didn't come to the guild. She told Kinana to work. _Kinana goes on way too many dates with that Cobra guy anyways._ Mira had to make sure Freed didn't find out about her secret crush.

"Mira! Geez, Lucy's here to apologize- you don't have to hide in the house all day!" Lisanna huffed. Mira got up from the floor and walked over to the door. She punched right through the door hitting Lucy's face.

"OW!" Lucy yelled. Lisanna opened the door, and sighed.

"Sorry. Not really used to being the one who gets shipped with others…" Mira half apologized.

-At the guild-

The three girls walked into the guild, everybody looking at Lucy's face.

"Not a word about yesterday!" Lisanna yelled loud and clear, pointing to Lucy's face. "Or else you'll end up like Lucy!" Lisanna continued. The whole guild nodded. The Raijinshuu, at that moment, walked into the guild.

"What's all the commotion?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing that concerns any of you." Lisanna said.

"Are you guys just ignoring me?! I need to get to Porlyusica! My face is BROKEN!" Lucy yelled. Everyone just giggled. The rest of the day continued normally, and Mira helped Kinana out. From far away Mira was looking at Freed. _He's perfect. Maybe I should quit the whole shipping thing… It really was only to distract me from my own crush._

"Earthland to Mira! You just dropped at least four cups!" Kinana yelled at the dazed Mira. Snapping back into reality, Mira wiped up all the glass.

"Ah! I cut myself…" Mira said. She shook it off and continued to work. Suddenly, Freed appeared before her.

"Um, I want to do this job." Freed asked. Mira nodded and wrote some stuff on the paper while sucking her bleeding thumb.

 _She looks so cute like this…_ Freed thought.

 **A/N: This took a long time. But I wrote it! I wrote for my own week (it feels weird saying "my own week") and I hope you enjoyed reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Happy day one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Totally forgot to write. But, I'm here writing a drabble for Mirafreed fans on Mirafreed Week. I think today's entry will be fun! HAPPY MIRAFREED WEEK!**

Day 2- Mission

Freed Justine was on a mission. Surprisingly, Mirajane had put up a job on the board, and Freed just so happened to be the first to notice it. The paper had read "I need someone to help me out, Kinana's always out! Until she gets back, be my assistant please! Reward: 7,000 Jewel per day". Freed grabbed it, thinking it'd be a quick way to earn some cash. No where did quick fit the description.

"Mira! I've got what you asked for! The 500 cups to replace the broken ones, right?" Freed said, wobbling back into the guild holding a big box.

"Yep! Okay, now give all the guild members a fresh cup of water… then come back and manage some jobs, okay?" Mira said. The day had gone by like this since the morning, and Freed was sick of it. _Mira should've just said "be my slave until Kinana comes back", because that's what this is like!_ Freed yelled in his head while putting a cup of water on every single table in the guild. Dashing back to the counter, Freed sorted out job requests seeing Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen's latest job. Sighing, Freed went back to work.

"Oh! Freed! Would you mind buying a dress from this store for me? I'd do it myself, but I'm pretty busy." Mira told Freed. She handed him a paper listing all the details.

"Y-yes! But, does Kinana do this for you?" Freed asked, getting kind of pissed he had to ship for Mira now.

"Nope. Just go anyways." Mira said, making a "shoo" sign with her hand. Freed stomped off. _Why did I even choose this job? Argh!_ he thought while walking through the streets of Magnolia. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. _Yeah, why did I choose this job? Nab could've easily nabbed it off the board even. Sure, I saw it first, but it's not like I had to take the job._ Freed began to ponder. _Whatever, I really have to get to that store! I know I'd lose in a fight against Mira, so I don't want her to get mad._ Freed ran towards the store and quickly bought the dress. He hugged it the whole way back, not even carrying the nice dress in a bag. Until Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen saw him.

"The hell you huggin' a dress for, Freed?!" Bickslow asked. Freed jumped and almost dropped it on the ground, but made a mad dive for it and caught the dress before it hit the sidewalk (at the cost of Freed's face hitting the hard ground). Getting back up again, Freed replied

"I took a job of being Mira's assistant, and now she's making me run errand after errand." Bickslow cracked up and laughed until he cried. Evergreen snickered, and even Laxus tried to force himself to not smile.

"You're a nutcase, Freed." Laxus said before the three of them walked to their next job. Freed sighed, and asked himself once more why he had plucked the job of the board. _Oh yeah._ He thought, finally coming to a conclusion. _I wanted to prove to Mira that I'm awesome. But why did I want to prove that?_ Freed asked. _That's right, because I like her. I wanted to look cool so that maybe, just maybe, Mira might like me back. But who am I kidding, Mira probably is just looking at me like a servant._ Freed sighed and continued walking. He walked into the guild, stumbling over to Mira.

"I got the dress." Freed droned. Mira smiled. _Freed looks so cute when he's frustrated. If only he liked me too, that'd be great._ Mira thought.

"Okay, so now I want you to go check if any new missions have been sent-" Mira was cut off by Freed kissing her. Mira was so shocked that she ended up pushing Freed away.

"Sorry… I only wanted to look cool in front of you, like the guy who'd help anybody out! because I like you!" Freed said, looking a bit hurt.

"No! It's fine! I mean, I like you too. That's why I had Levy cast a spell so that only you could see the mission posted on the board… I wanted to spend more time with you." Mira said. The entire guild had gone silent for at least two minutes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Natsu broke the silence with a loud yell. With the rest of the guild coming to realization, they started muttering about wedding plans. Mira and Freed both wore huge blushes on their faces and looked away from each other.

But in truth, _Mission accomplished!_ is what Freed and Mira were thinking.

 **A/N: Yaaaaaay! This one was nice. Longer than yesterday's. I had fun writing this. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! Happy day two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wheeeeee~ Today's prompt is going to be a handful. And for once, I'm not in too much of a rush about writing! So I'm going to try to write something really good! HAPPY MIRAFREED WEEK!**

Day 3- Conflict

The S-Class test, after being cut for a total of 9 years, had been brought back, with the same participants. Of course, the challenges had been changed (much to Natsu and Cana's dismay), but Erza, and Mirajane were still taking place in the tournament as "obstacles'. Another thing that had changed was that Freed and Mirajane had started dating each other. Though their relationship had started rather recently, the whole S-Class test brought up some problems.

"W-well, I'm a pretty lucky person so no way am I going to run into you! I'll become an S-Class mage without having to fight you! Simple as that. Alright?" Freed said. He and Mira were on a table close to the corner of the guild.

"Freed, we're talking here about the possibility that you do run into me and we have to fight. Stop trying to avoid the subject!" Mira said seriously, slamming her hands down onto the table.

"I told you, there's no way that's going to happen! Dismissed! Go back to helping Kinana and don't mention this again, alright?" Freed shouted. He stormed off, and so did Mira. They did not say a word about the S-Class test until the day of.

"Alright brats! We're finally going to continue the S-Class test! Get ready, I've made this one extra hard for everyone!" Master Makarov yelled. Some people cheered, others snickered, some people even sighed. Freed wore a confident smile on his face. _I'm going to become an S-Class mage and then I'll be in the ranks of Mira! That way, we can go on S-Class missions together! Which means spending more time together! Perfect!_ He thought. Master Makarov announced the first challenge, and everyone eagerly set off.

Freed had been doing well on the S-Class test. Elfman was disqualified in the fourth round, Mest in the third. Levy got disqualified in the fifth round. Juvia got disqualified in the sixth round, and Cana in the seventh. Gray finally lost in the eighth round, which left Natsu and Freed for two more rounds. The ninth round was against S-Class mages, and there were respectively two- Erza and Mira. What mattered was who went up against who. It was all a matter of luck, which path was taken (like the first round of the suspended S-Class test). Freed and Natsu walked the paths, both hoping they'd go against Erza.

In the end, it was Natsu who went up against Erza. Freed stood before Mira, in Satan Soul: Sitri form. Freed was so shocked he could pass out. _No way… no! This is not happening, there's no way I'm going up against Mira right now! Um… I know! Erza learned transformation magic and is pretending to be Mira!_

"E-Erza! S-stop p-p-pretending to be M-Mirajane!" Freed stuttered. Mira gave a devilish smile.

"It's not Erza. It's Mirajane." she said. Freed shook. He was beginning to panic. Suddenly Mira flew up to him, her hand wrapping around Freed's neck.

"Fight back, Freed. I don't want to hurt you. You tried so hard to get here, it'd be a shame to lose to me." she said. Freed shook (or tried to, since he was still being choked by Mira) his head.

"No! I'm not… going to hurt… you, Mira!" he wheezed out. Mirajane's grip was tightening. She shook Freed, still only grabbing him from his neck. Freed let out a cough.

"Listen to me Freed! Being an S-Class mage is a hard title to achieve, and for one reason- it's accepting fear! Accepting the fear that you might lose! Accepting the fear of having to do things you don't want to! And for you, right now, is the fear of hurting someone you love! Overcoming fear is what it means to be an S-Class mage- not just your strength! So fight back!" Mira yelled at Freed. Freed still didn't do anything, even though it was getting harder to breathe. Freed began to think. _Yeah right, like I'll ever be in a situation of where I'm going to hurt a loved one- and plus, I've already overcome all my fears! Right?_ Freed paused his thoughts there, and began to think about Mira's words again. _Well, maybe I haven't… overcome all my fears yet. Maybe Mira's right… Maybe I, someday, will be pushed into a situation where I'll have to hurt her again, maybe if she's possessed or something. Or maybe if I'm possessed. Maybe…_ Freed suddenly understood everything, understood how fear really was the one thing you always had to take into account. _Alright. Here goes…_ Closing his eyes, Freed cast a spell on Mira. She was trapped in a square space, just like in the Battle of Fairy Tail. Her hand let go of his neck. Regaining his correct breathing pattern, Freed used Dark Ecriture after Dark Ecriture, and even after Mira somehow broke free of the spell, the fight kept going on and on. Freed cried the entire time, and even as he finished the battle using Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow, he started to bawl. _So this… this is fear… to think I'd been using a spell like this without understanding the feeling myself._

"C-congrats, Freed. You've passed this round. Now, go on. Win against Natsu and become an S-Class mage, like me…" Mira said, a small smile on her face. She then passed out. Freed used a lacrima to contact Porlyusica to take care of Mirajane. Wiping his tears, Freed crouched down to his unconscious girlfriend, started to cry again, and gave her a kiss before walking the path to the final round. Freed was going to face Natsu Dragneel.

 **A/N: Angggggssssst. So much angst. For some reason, I write the most when I'm writing angst! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Like I predicted, today's prompt was a handful- but still really fun! thanks for reading! Happy day three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DIDN'T WRITE YESTERDAY! I FORGOT TO WRITE FOR MY OWN WEEK! I'm really sorry… but, I'll write something good today!**

Day 4- Party

Freed stared at the invitation in his hands. The invitation read

 _YOU'RE INVITED TO A PARTY AT THE GUILD! IT WILL TAKE PLACE NEXT WEEK. BE SURE NOT TO GO ON ANY LONG MISSIONS! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T COME, I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF! -MIRAJANE STRAUSS_

 _P.S. You will be assigned a partner during the party, who will be your team during games we'll play!_

Freed didn't know whether he should be scared or excited. It was a party, which is usually fun, but it was also a random party thrown by Mirajane. At Fairy Tail. The craziest guild in Earthland. On top of that, people from other guilds were being invited as well. And on top of that, there were partners. This was probably Mira hosting some sort of scheme since she's always "shipping people" which would also explain the people from other guilds. But, nobody had any choice. Unless they wanted to die, of course. _I wish I could be partners with Mira… that'd be great. But she's probably gonna pair herself with Laxus, or pair me with Laxus._ Freed thought. He'd had a crush on Mira for a while now, ever since that one fight they had during the Battle of Fairy Tail. But he knew he stood no chance against Laxus- Freed had heard what Mira said to Laxus after they'd been affected by Tempester's curse. But, if he was invited, Freed had a feeling he was going to be paired with Laxus.

A week had passed, and Magnolia was crowded. With wizards. To go to the party. As Freed walked into the guild, he was stunned. Balloons were everywhere. There were at least 15 tables full of food. Heck, there was even a stand that said PRIZES on it (probably for winning the mentioned games).

"What the Face is going on here…" Freed sighed. Suddenly, someone bumped into him.

"Uh, sorry!" Freed said, with a startled look on his face.

"No worries Freed. There's a lot to be done today! Plus, it's kinda my fault- I'm quite busy right now." Mirajane apologized. She dashed off. Realizing who he bumped into, Freed began to blush. _Ah! Crap, now I've done it! She totally hates me now…_ Freed thought.

"Yo Freed! What's that face for, huh?" Bickslow asked.

"Nothing! Hey uh, what do you think the whole partners thing is for, huh?" Freed said, quickly changing the subject.

"Beats me, man. All I know this is gonna be one hell of a party! I wonder who I'm gonna be paired with, though." Bickslow replied. Suddenly, as if on cue, Mira began to speak.

"Well! Everyone's here. I know because I've installed a new security camera lacrimas into the guild. So, this party is going to be for fun! Fun fun FUN! Everything will be great! And the partners will now be read aloud…" Mira explained. While Mira was reading the names, Freed kind of drifted of. He was just waiting for her to say his name.

"... And finally, I will be paired with Freed." Mira finished. Freed jumped up, he was frightened by the sound of his name. And he was even more frightened by the fact he was paired with Mira, his secret crush. Freed wore a blush on his face once again.

\- The party (which started at nine in the morning) was insanely long. And was still going at two in the morning. At this point, the teams had been competing to get onto the leaderboards. Natsu and Lucy's team (named Team Sun) were in first place and had wiped a third of the prize table clean all by themselves. Freed and Mirajane were doing pretty well, with them in the top 20. Everybody seemed to have fun, despite their reactions when the teams were being called. Except Freed, who was embarrassed and confused. He started walking outside, and leaned against the wall. Freed could hear the yells and cheers and outbursts of all the wizards at the party even with the doors closed. _I wish I could have fun like them, but Mira probably became my partner because I was the odd man out._

"Freed. Come back inside, we're about to start another game and Natsu and Lucy are kissing! You've gotta see!" Mirajane yelled at Freed.

"Mira, it's two in the morning. Shouldn't you wrap this party up?" Freed said.

"No way! Not until we've spent a whole 24 hours partying!" Mira yelled again at Freed. Freed sighed. He wasted all of his shock when the partners were announced, so all he could do was sigh.

"Jeez Mira. That's crazy. Anyways, I'll come back in. But only if you tell me why you created this whole "partners" thing for this party." Freed said. Mira nodded.

"Well, I ship people. So this is how I can get them closer together!" Mira explained. _Thought so…_ Freed thought.

"Well. Then why did you choose me as your partner?" Freed asked. Mira looked at Freed with a blush.

"Because I like you." She said, smiling. Freed ran up to Mira and kissed her. It was a very short kiss, but Freed still kissed Mira.

"Well, I like you too. Why don't we head back inside and enjoy the party like everybody else, okay?" Freed said. And the two walked back into the guild, nobody knowing the kiss and secret love they shared.

 **A/N: Bleh. I'm sorry dear readers… I'll have to leave day five's entry tomorrow. But I hope you all enjoyed this one! TOMORROW'S WILL BE AWESOME! Thanks for reading, happy day four (five).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have been waiting for day 5. Okay, it's day 6, but I was busy yesterday. BUT! Since I love the idea of the Raijinshuu doing the play Team Natsu did is just about my favorite thing ever. If you've read my entries Bixanna Week 2015 or Laxana Week 2015, you'll see it's an ongoing thing. HAPPY MIRAFREED WEEK!**

Day 5- Lights, Camera, Action!

Now, for the third story about the Raijinshuu's time at the Onibus Theater.

Freed was scared as hell. Sitting backstage (more like crawled in a ball backstage) was a terrified Freed.

"Come on Freed. We're gonna lose money this way, you have to perform. You're the freaking main character, Freed. Now get out there and act." Laxus said. Freed shook his head, shivering.

"No! We're all gonna make fools out of ourselves… I think I already forgot my lines!" Freed yelled. No matter how many times Laxus or Bickslow or Evergreen kicked him, Freed would not move. Soon enough, the stage crew was announcing "technical difficulties" because of a serious case of stage fright. The impatient audience groaned. Cana grumbled.

"Darn it, I wanted to see Laxus." Cana said.

"Why? Because you like him?" Mirajane asked Cana. A blush appeared on Cana's face.

"N-no! I just think it'd be really funny to see him in a stupid costume!" Cana yelled at a snickering Mira. The audience yelled of why they couldn't go on without the stage fright member.

"We're really sorry, but the guy with stage fright is playing the main character!" the crew yelled.

More groans. Mira flinched. _Main character? That's Freed!_ Mira jumped out of her seat and ran towards the backstage. Many officers tried to stop her but Mira went all Satan Soul.

"That lady is nuts." one officer said. Busting through the door to the backstage, Freed screamed in fear at the intrusion. Walking up to him, Mira first slapped Freed, then deeply kissed him. Nobody knew how that was supposed to cure his stage fright, but it did. Everybody walked out onstage, while Mira peered from behind. she enjoyed watching it from that angle. The play was about to start, and it was actually being recorded by quite a few people. So right before Freed made his entrance, the crew, Cana, and Mira yelled

"Lights!"

"Camera!"

"ACTION!"

The play began. Dull as the actors may have been, as not excited the audience may have been (except for Cana), Mirajane enjoyed it. She was watching her crush perform. As a prince. _He's my prince, for sure._ Mira thought. The smiled. And as Freed dully performed, he thought _I'm doing this because I love Mira- yeah, I love her. So when I see Evergreen as a princess, all I do is imagine Mira! She's my princess, definitely._

"Wonderful job, Freed. And you guys too." Mira said. She hugged Freed. Laxus and Cana went to talk privately, Elfman and Evergreen talked privately (Elfman arrived a bit late, when the play already began to start).

"Hey. Why'd you kiss me?" Freed asked.

"Because I love you, why else?" Mira said. They kissed again.

"Yeah, me too." Freed said as they pulled away.

"Hey, where'd Bickslow go?" Freed asked.

"I told him via lacrima that Lisanna was on a tough mission. After that, he dashed off without changing." Mira replied.

"He's so stupid." Freed said. The two new lovers laughed.

Now, all we need is to finish that story about this play. The fourth and final part comes in June or May! And you'll get to see the last of this play! Wow I rhymed.

 **A/N: Short. But sweet. Heh… I love this four part series I created :) and it's awesome. Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks to Applelight for reviewing this twice! Happy day five (on day six).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Day 6! AU! LEZ GO! HAPPY MIRAFREED WEEK!**

Day 6- AU

Freed Justine, a 20 year old single dude living in the busy city of Mergnerlia in the state of Fee-Oreo, worked at a tissue factory. His morning commute is very hard, as he walks a very long way to his job. On his way, however, he is helped out by honor student 19 year old Mirajane Strauss who lives in the dorms of Fer Terlz University. She makes sure he doesn't psss out on his way 9he walks a mile and gets up at five in the morning). By the way, Freed has dropped out of college. And his two favorite manga that he reads are _Father and Son_ and _Nisekoi_. Now, Freed is walking to his job. It is six in the morning and is halfway to the tissue factory.

"Hello Mr. Tissue of Justice." Mira greeted Freed.

"Hello college honor student with two names." Freed greeted Mira. He sat down on a bench outside of Fer Terlz University. Mira sat next to Freed, passing him a can of Pepsi and a packaged breakfast burrito. He gobbles the food and drinks the Pepsi and Freed crushes the can. However, Freed is not leaving just yet. Mirajane and Freed always tell each other one upcoming event in their hard lives before they part ways.

"I have a test today. It's a math test." Mirajane said to Freed.

"I also have a test. A test to see if I'm licensed to make grass tissues. It's hard." Freed said.

"Hm. Okay." Mirajane said. They were just about to part ways when Freed grabbed Mirajane by the arm.

"What?" Mirajane asked. Freed looked like he was blushing. Mira couldn't tell.

"I wanna say that I like you. You are so nice Mira. Please go out with meeeeeee!" Freed confessed. Mira was taken aback by these words. but she nodded her head. They then shared a first kiss.

"But you have to come to college. Or else I won't date you, drop-out." Mirajane said. Freed nodded his head.

"I'll drop in sometimes. I still really like my tissue factory job- I'm a master at it. Except for making grass made tissues. But I will drop in a course or two every other day. 'Cuz I really love ya, Mirajane Strauss!" Freed agreed. Mira nodded. They kissed once more. That's when Elfman, Mira's 18 year old brother saw them making out (yes, the kiss intensified).

"GUUUUUYS! LOOK MIRAJANE IS KISSING SOME WEIRD GREEN HAIRED DUDE!" Elfman yelled. Mira's classmates crowded around to see the two.

"WHO the hell are you, dude?! Get the hell off my sis!" Elfman yelled. Freed looked up.

"I'm Freed Justine. I work part-time at a tissue factory. I work the morning to afternoon. And I'm dating Mirajane Strauss, who, once she graduates and I half graduate will become Mirajane Justine. Pleased to meet you, bro." Freed explained to Elfman. Elfman punched Freed in the face.

"Elfman! Why'd you do that? He's my boyfriend." Mirajane yelled at her brother, smacking him.

"Wha-" Freed left for work with a black eye.

Freed Justine went to take some courses at Fer Terlz University in the afternoon. He thought it was fun. After school, he and Mira talked a bit.

"Sorry for this morning. My bro is weird." Mira sighed. Freed just smiled. They kissed again. Freed walked home, and Mira walked to her dorm. They were happy. And both were excited to see each other again the next day.

 **A/N: I legit got the idea for this because I saw a tissue box. I hope you enjoyed reading! Tomorrow's the last day- don't cry, just enjoy it to the fullest! Yeah! Happy day six.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is late in every way. It will be short, this last entry, but it'll be good. Happy Mirafreed Week Finale.**

Day 7- Secrets

This was Mira's letter. This was Mira's secret.

 _Dear Freed,_

 _This is Mira! I have something important to tell you. There's this secret that I've been holding onto for a while now, ever since we battled. I haven't told this to anybody, even Lisanna or Elfman. But the truth is, my secret is that I like you. A lot. I like the way you battle, I like how funny you can be sometimes, and I love how you care for everybody in Fairy Tail. You look handsome, too. I wish that maybe you could understand my feelings for you. But, like that's ever going to happen. I ship other people because I can't stop thinking about you. That's the truth. And yes, this is still technically a secret because only I know it. You're very nice. I know you'll understand. I don't know what I'd do without you here at the guild! Like, when Fairy Tail disbanded… of course I was sad about that, but I was even more sad I couldn't look at you from afar. I also feel we have a lot in common, like how you can use Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow and I can use Satan Soul. I think these forms of magic are kind of alike, because we're both demons! And I think you look the best like that. I really wish maybe you could spare some of your kindness and care with me (not like you don't already) but in a special way. It feels funny writing this, but I really love you Freed. I love you. So, so much. As much as I love Fairy Tail and my siblings, maybe even a little more. But make sure this secret is just between us, okay? Love you!_

 _Love, Mirajane Strauss_

This was Freed's letter. This was Freed's secret.

 _Dear Mira,_

 _Freed here. I'd like to say (and I've given this quite a lot of thought) that I have a secret I'd like to share with you and only you. I haven't shared it with the Raijinshuu because they might make fun of me, so this is only between you and me. And this is my secret- I like you. I love how you're so sweet to the other guildmates, you were sweet to me when we first battled. But you also show a dark side of you, but I know you only use this form of yourself because you care so much for somebody in that moment. So much you'd become a demon! Which I find is very bold of you, and I love this. And you. Mira, you also look very pretty, especially when you smile at me when I'm taking a mission. If you were wondering, I first started realizing my love for you when we first battled- the way you held my hand- it made my heart beat fast. It gave me this nice feeling. It still makes me feel that way when I remember it. So, the whole purpose of this letter is to tell you my secret. And if I had to sum it up in three words it'd be this: I love you. If you were to give me a chance, I'd be super happy. I love you more than I love the guild, and I love the guild a whole lot! Demons have to stick together. So make sure that this is only our little secret, all right? Great. Love you!_

 _Love, Freed Justine_

The two never received their corresponding letters.

 **A/N: I know, I ended this year's Mirafreed Week on a bit of a sad note, but I'm proud of today's entry. I'm very sorry for being late. Thanks for sticking with me this Mirafreed Week and happy day 7.**


End file.
